The Power Of The MegaMatrix
Introduction: A new threat has has been created on earth. The military, in attempts to create their own omnitrixes for the army, have lost the Mutant-Matrix, a symbiote like creature that has the abilities to replicate the omnitrix. With this new threat looming the city, it is up to Ben to stop them. Ben is also now equipped with the MegaMatrix, a continuation of the omnitrix that is able to mix the DNA of aliens similarly to the way the Biomatrix fuses aliens, all in one gauntlet. With his newly powered MegaMatrix, he starts the search for these new creatures. ( Ben 10: Omniverse doesn't exist in this timeline) (I WILL CONTINUE TO WORK ON THIS< AS WELL AS MAKE ART FOR IT!) (WIP) Chapter 1: Deeper Ben zooms down the sewers as Ripjaws, turning left in right looking up and around from time to time. Ben Stops for a moment and hits his ear piece. Ben: Tell me why I'm the one in the sewers again. Kevin: The Symbiotes fled to the sewers after the rain fall last week, there were also reports of black sludge falling in the sewers yesterday. Ben: They could be anywhere! How do we find them in time. Gwen: Hold on, let me see for a moment. Gwen scans the Sewage system to see if there are any life signs. ... Gwen: Ben, to your right, there might be one there. Ben swims to the Pipeline to his right and sees the black ooze trying to climb up a wall. It stops and looks at Ben with it's sharp teeth out. It attacks him. Ben falls to the ground and fights back. He throws the symbioses off him and changes into Diamond Head. He shoots the symbiote and pins it to the wall. It slips right through and then stand upright. It then started changing form. It became a giant Petrosapien, towering Ben. It was different though. It had a hunched back, a big under bite, and three Crystals shooting out of it's back. It was a Mutant Petrosapien. It slashed at Ben and he ducked for cover. Ben: Guys, can we get a Sybiote disruptor down here? Kevin: Not in time, You are going to have to Muscle it Ben! Ben breathed deeply and then striked the ooze in the chest. It didn't penetrate the rock hard skin of it's Petrosapien chest. It hit back with a counter, and sent Ben flying into the back wall of the sewer. Ben jumped out and changed into Humungousaur, and so did the symbyote, who instead, became a freak edition of him. Two tails, Rock covered fists and spikes running down its spine. The symbyote slashed Ben and sent his head crashing in the sewage. He got up and started fighting back. Throwing punches back and forth. The symbyote fell backwards and changed back into it's original form. It started to retreat. Ben started running toward it when he changed back into his original form and tripped. He looked up and saw the symbiote trying to get through the cracks of the sewage line. Ben: Oh no you don't. Ben pressed a button on the side of his MegaMatrix. The Core split in half and the hologram of Humungousaur faded. On both sides of the watch now there were the heads of the aliens he had inside the Megamatrix. He clicked a few times and the slammed the core. He mixed the DNA of Heatblast and Ghost Freak to create Heat Freak. Ben Reached up into the crack and pulled the symbiote out, he then burned it in his hands. Ben turning back into a human: Oh, I got it. Gwen: Ok Ben, get out of there. Ben: Yeah, I'm on my way. Ben started to study his surrounding. It was pitch black all of a sudden. Ben looked all around him. Black. But then... The walls started to move. He was surrounded by multiple symbiotes. Ben: Uh guys, If you could come down like, right now, that would be great. END CHAPTER 1 Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres